oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Astell
"I might be a bastard but at least I don't have my head up my own arse." History Astell was born in the city of Haven on 12th of Pharast 978 to a human fencer-turned-scribe Fyrman and an elven cartographer by the name of Rilannae; he also has a older brother and an younger sister by the names of Syrth and Hallana. His upbringing was a strange one; his mother was out in the field and the wilderness for the majority of life and was therefore brought up primarily by his father who has retired after an accident bound him to a cane and dealt with the household, also working as a scribe for one of the many libraries in the city. Between birth and adulthood, his mother came back only thrice, one of those times being to bear and deliver his younger sister. Due to his injury, his father has grown to dislike fencing and other forms of martial combat, forbidding his children from engaging in such activities; Astell, naturally driven to do exactly the opposite of what his parents tell him to do, sought out martial practice in secret; the magical part of his training comes from studying arcane tomes under the guidance of one wizard by the name of Kuldyne whom he often sought out whenever he visited the city. The mixture is his own as he is not aware of existence of any sort of official authority on magi. He also has a measure of knowledge on working metal; he served as a blacksmith's apprentice for some time until he was considered unfit. He's left the house some months ago after Fyrmann has found out that his son was practising swordsmanship under his nose all this time; an argument later, slammed doors and a broken chair Astell left with little more than his very personal possessions. Making a little money here and there by working metal and serving as a guard until he made his way to Falador and met his new and unusual friends... And oh, such adventures they have had. Despite their lack of morals and roughness they stick together and work to a common goal of power, wealth and not being completely obliterated by a passing-by cleric or paladin. As they do so, strange things happen to people, especially ones hungry for power... Appearance Quite an unassuming person at a first glance. Standing relatively short and of lithe build, this half-elf seems to be naturally quite tense, looking about every once in a while before even remotely relaxing. He seems to hold a near-constant hand around the pommel of his sword and a stiff posture. Whenever questioned he just shrugs it off. The sharp, vaguely elf-like features of his face are surrounded by a crown of red hair that flows in dishevelled waves down to his shoulders, joining at his jaw with a short, darker beard. A pair of forest-green eyes sparkles under bushy, dark-red eyebrows and seems to eye you in a neutral if inspecting manner. His usual outfit doesn't consist of pitch-black clothes; instead, he wears garments the muted colours of the forest; autumn yellows, summer greens and bark brown. The clothes are cared-for but without polish, any metal pieces scrubbed to a matte grind. Personality He's easily described as practical. Likes to travel light, dress in inconspicuous colours and doesn't add much flare to his actions. He doesn't spend gold lavishly, instead using it to replace his gear or for a greater purpose. There is not a lot of needless spending in his books. Due to the way he was brought up he can appear as somewhat...removed or uncaring at times. With an infrequent moral compass present he has never had the base for a solid outlook on the world, nowadays going by more simple tenets; do not go out of the way to hurt civilians, don't touch kids, don't betray your useful allies, so on and on. In such a way he could also be described as a pragmatic person. That leads to him being a prideful person, believing his outlook to be fine and fair, and insults to his person hurting particularly much as most of his habits come from within. Friends Kaylee - "I would not get on her bad side if I were you. That woman is fierce, and I admire her bladework." Ra'giev - "Strange little man, with a penchant for the undead. Surprisingly relaxing to hang around." Shila - "Seems to like nothing but murder. 'Friend' is stretching it a little." Enemies None so far. I'm sure that will change soon. Aspirations "That's a very good question. I will have to think on it." Category:Old Lore